A Story of A Girl Named Gerbera Book One: Spring
by TrainerMonster
Summary: This is based off of Two Towns. I'm using the name Gerbera because I don't know her real name, and I like it better this way. Gerbera is new to town and wants to raise the best farm like how her parents did. There's some romance along the way, drama, and harvesting. Gerbera is also asked to restore balance between the towns, but how? All characters from Two Towns.


I am basing the heroine in Two Towns with the name of Gerbera because 1) I have no idea what her real name is and 2) I'd prefer to have created a name and get chewed out for that rather than not knowing her name and using someone else's incorrectly.

* * *

**Book 1: Spring**

**Chapter One: Two Bachelors**

"_Welcome to a mountain of lush green forests and abundant wildlife. Nestled at the foot of the mountain on each side are two distinctive villages. A young farmer with dreams of owning a farm has come here to make the dream real."_

I needed to go explore the land and fix my own farm and raise my own family. There would be no hope for me here in my hometown. I told my parents I would get a temporary job to have a little bit of money for when I leave, and that's exactly what I did. I packed my belongings, readied Anchor, and set of to do what I know best; farming.

* * *

"… Hey… Are you all right?"

I barely managed to open my eyes against the blinding sunlight that heated my face. Two black figures stood over me as I looked up to them from the ground. I sat up and nodded a little. Geez, did my head throb. I looked around and saw my horse Anchor standing from a distance with the cart behind him. He and the cart were okay except for a few tears in the cloth I had covering the cart. I stood up, dusted myself off, and got a good look at who the figures were.

One of them was a female. She looked of Asian decent and she was wearing a red kimono. She looked a little worried and annoyed at me. The other was a male, looking way older than the female. He had a top hat on, a white mustache, and a nice gentleman's suit. He laughed loudly.

"Well now…! Our friend has regained consciousness! Good, good!" he says, clapping his hands in the process. The female one rolled her eyes at him with hands on her hips.

"Are you hurt? It was quite a shock to find you lying there!" she examined me. "Have you got a name?"

Well I think everyone has a name. "It's Gerbera."

The male roared in laughter again. "Ho ho, I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road to the left. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!"

Rutger got my full attention after that. Village? That means there's a farm around here too! Just what I was looking for. I was going to respond with a yes but the female one raged at Rutger.

She huffs, "Who do you think you are ? if this young lass lives anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" then she turned to me with a hand on her head. "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that. But I'd hate for you to make a mistake," she sighed and started over with a sweet smile. "I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the right. It's called Konohana. My name's Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better!"

They both have farms available. Couldn't I just own both? I didn't have a chance to speak because Rutger frowned at Ina. "And who do you think YOU are? Konohana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!"

Rutger and Ina continue to argue about other stuff about how the villages smell, which is more important to farming, I had no say in anything. They bickered and pointed and I looked at Anchor with my arms folding across my chest. I shrugged and pointed at them, they were being ridiculous. After some minutes go by, they clear their throats and leave some tension left lingering.

Ina speaks, "Well, Gerbera, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in."

"It certainly is!" Rutger butts in, "Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!"

I could tell this was going to be a long conversation. I sit down on a near by rock and listen to what he has to say.

"In Bluebell, our lives center on our livestock. Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions! And our adorable animals aren't all! Flowers bloom everywhere, handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets… Bluebell is a storybook village full of romantic charm! Doesn't that sound like a wonderful village? Farming means livestock, after all!"

I was spacing out through most of what he said; it was boring me to tears, and I am tired from moving and getting thrown off my horse. I kept thinking about that fox that jumped out of nowhere and spooked my horse.

Ina gave a mocking laugh to Rutger. "Stop talking nonsense! Farming means crops. And when it comes to crops, Konohana is tops! Now it's my turn to tell you something about what Konohana is like."

I sighed and layed down on the grass.

"Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tender vegetables! Sweet, scrumptious fruit! Golden waves of grain! Crops sprouting from ample fields in all seasons. Raising crops is what life is all about! Along with out great crops, we have a village that' as pretty as can be! The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from the caves! That's Konohana for you! Nice place, isn't it? You won't find a better place for crops in all the world!"

I snorted. I beg to differ on that last statement; they haven't seen my parents' farm. And these two people are obviously torn apart about what farming really is. It needs both livestock and crops. And cooperation.

Rutger broke my train of thoughts. "So, Gerbera, which village do you choose to live in?"

"Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village you like," Ina quickly added. I looked at the two mayors. I can finally talk?

I stood up and stretched. "Well, they both sound like lovely villages to live in, but some things I don't agree on. I grew up doing the farming business, and I say both livestock and crops are needed." They looked at me like I were crazy or speaking a foreign language. "But, since I have to choose, it would be…"

The mayors peered into me anxiously. I looked to Anchor and he was jerking his head to the direction we were originally going.

"Bluebell."

Rutger broke into thunderstorms of laughter and Ina placed a hand on her head as if she had a headache.

Rutger clapped his hands repeatedly. "Of course, of course! Farming means livestock! It was an obvious choice."

He didn't hear what I said apparently.

"Grr… of all the… Now what's not to love about Konohana? What's done is done. If you change your mind, you can move to Konohana." And with that, she left with a cloud hovering about her head.

I waved to Anchor to come over. I checked his back and put the saddle back on to make sure it was ok to have on his back. He didn't flinch or anything so I hopped onto his back and stroked his neck.

"Well now, Gerbera. It's time to go to Bluebell! Here, let me give you a change of clothes when we get there. As of now, you are a member of Bluebell!"

He made it sound like it was a privilege to live there. I rolled my eyes slightly and steered my horse to the pathway down the mountain. Rutger walked beside us. The mountain sure was beautiful, I saw many plants growing and there were bugs hopping everywhere. Rutger told me more about Bluebell and how the people were like. He even carried photos of what they looked like. There were two that caught my interest; one with blond hair and wearing suspenders and the other one with light brown hair wearing purple. Rutger says the two are really good friends.

We passed by a creak and river and saw it was abundant with a variety of fish. I made a mental note to come back to this spot sometime. We were soon walking on brick roads.

"Is this Bluebell?" I ask. I could see the town from where we were walking.

"Why, yes it is! Do you like what you see so far?" he asks, hoping for a good answer.

I shrug. "It looks peaceful, but I just got here."

He laughs again, "Right you are, Gerbera!"

I look around some more. There's multiple trees in this area, a lot of birds and bees. My eyes stumbled upon a large and dark tunnel. I squinted and couldn't make out a glimpse of light. Rutger noticed my stopped pace and looked in the direction I was staring at.

"That's the tunnel that use to connect Bluebell and Konohana. It's been blocked off for years though. Come, come! Much more to see," he started walking again. I wonder what's the story behind that tunnel.

We took a left to a fork road and on the other side was a church. It didn't seem like anyone was inside of it. At last we came to a familiar spot.

"Look, Anchor! We finally came to a farm!" I hopped off Anchor and started prancing around and dancing. I could see my entire life flashing in front of me; animals running around, me harvesting all the crops I grew on my own, getting married. It was a dream come true!

Rutger looked very pleased with my reaction. "This farm doesn't have a name. Since it now belongs to you, you can-"

"Trout!" I exclaimed. "This is Trout Farm now!"

Rutger looked at me quizzically for a moment and broke into laughter. "A splendid name! It'll be a great farm. There's your house over there," he pointed, "the barn," he moved his hand to the left of the house, "and the chicken coop." He pointed all the way to the right. It looked like a lovely farm. There was plenty of space for the animals, but the crops...

Oh yeah! They don't believe in growing stuff here. It brought my mood down a little bit when I saw how little the spacing was for growing anything. "Can I expand the farm?" I ask. I will need room to grow my food.

"Of course you can. You'll have to talk to Eileen about that," he said. I remember him telling me she's the one who built this farm. "Welcome to Bluebell, Gerbera! Make yourself at home. There's a comfortable bed inside waiting for you, as you much be exhausted."

I was beat. I'm sure Anchor was too. We both needed rest.

"Oh, Rutger! There you are!" I turned around at this new voice. Now who could this be?

"Jessica, good to see you! Sorry to keep you waiting. Gerbera, please come over here for a minute," he calls me over. But, that bed was also calling my name. I look apologetically at Anchor and make my way to greet this stranger.

She was a large woman and smiled at me. She also had a chicken in her hands and a cow behind her. "Hello, dear. My name is Jessica and I run the livestock store in town."

That explains why she had animals with her. "Hi, I'm Gerbera," I smile back at her.

"Gerbera," Rutger says, "I'm giving you this cow and chicken as a present!"

I gasp. These people just give away animals like that? I might learn to like this village. "Oh..." is all I can say.

"No need to thank me! Just pick out a name for these two," Jessica handed me the chicken. A name, huh.

I looked at my chicken and my chicken looked up at me. "Your name is Peppers," I look at the cow, "and you are Betty."

Rutger and Jessica laugh. There's so much laughter and many smiles in this town.

"Well I best be heading back. I left Laney alone. Bye, Rutger. And welcome to Bluebell, Gerbera," and with that being said, she left.

Rutger turned to me. "I will be leaving too. Have a wonderful life and a good night's rest!" and he waves goodbye. I turn to Anchor.

I unhitch the cart from him and he's relieved. "You can get some shut eye tonight. As well as I, "I yawned. I escort Anchor and Betty to the barn and see there's already fodder for them. Well that's certainly nice. I put Peppers in the chicken coop and then head off to my own bed.

The inside of the house is the perfect size. It even comes with a kitchen, a recipe book, bookshelf, calendar, and there I see the bed. I remembered the change of clothes Rutger gave me. I set them on the table, take off my shoes, and head off to bed.

* * *

I wake up at 6 a.m. and stretch my arms. That was a nice rest, and now I feel energized and ready to work. I put on the change of clothes Rutger gave me, and model it out. It's a nice outfit and can't wait to show Anchor. There's a knock on my door. At 6 in the morning? I open up and see Rutger standing outside.

"Oh!" I'm surprised. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Gerbera! I came to let you know that there's a shipping bin just outside of your farm. You can put anything in there and you'll be paid the next day. I'll see you again, take care," he left. Well, okay then.

Something calls me to turn around and I jump. There's a lady standing in my living room with green hair and dressed like a goddess. She must be...

"The Harvest Goddess..." I gasp. She was truly beautiful.

"Hello, Gerbera," she waves. "I am the Harvest Goddess. And I have a favor to ask of you."

I point to myself in silence. Really? Me of all people? I felt like a cheery fangirl. The Harvest Goddess is asking me to help her out! "Uh... sure! What can I do for you?"

She clear her throat. "Well, hundreds of years ago, the two towns use to be connected by the tunnel and everyone got along peacefully. Until they started to argue out of nowhere. I had to close the tunnel. It was over a stupid thing too. Who does that?" she goes off muttering to herself for a few moments. "I want you to help restore the bond between Bluebell and Konohana!"

So that's what happened to them. And it's been going on for that long. They're constant arguments sure do get annoying. "Yeah, I'll help out!"

The Harvest Goddess clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh, thank you, Gerbera! I'll come by and visit you more often. Take care!" she vanished right in front of my eyes.

I still couldn't believe she was right there in front of my eyes. I saw the Harvest Goddess for the first time. That'll be something I have to tell my parents later on. I went on a fed my chicken and held the glorious egg Peppers had layed. "My first egg," I breathe. It certainly was glorious. I milked my cow and holding my freshly squeezed milk was all too exciting. I couldn't help but jump up and down in delight!

"Anchor!" I whistle. Anchor came in a heartbeat. I mount my horse and ride off my wonderful farm. I see the shipping bin Rutger was talking about and place the milk and egg in there. "We'll be expecting money tomarrow, Anchor." Anchor neighs in reply. "Let's go greet everyone." I turn to go and enter the town and I see two guys walking out. They didn't seem to notice me nor Anchor. I have Anchor hide behind a tree and I go behind a bush. That's Ash and Cam! And they really did look cute in person.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. "Anchor, stay here," I whisper. I creep up to get closer to them and get a better view. Oh my gosh... They were hot! I wouldn't mind getting to know them.

So many thoughts ran through my head of what they would be like. Ash was holding a bucket and Cam was holding flowers and eggs. Maybe they were going to the shipping bin. Ash held the bucket to his face and drank from it. I'm guessing that was milk. He stumbled and some of the milk splashed on his face and dripped to his clothes.

"Oh, Ash," Cam said. "You're such a klutz." He grabbed Ash by the chin with his thumb and index finger and licked some of the milk off his cheek. I froze and my heart stopped beating. Are they...? Could it be...?

Ash laughed a little and played with Cam's hair. They both chuckled and they were both kind of close to each other. I remembered Rutger saying they were close friends but how close of friends were they?


End file.
